Many times throughout the day a person may want to take a nap or rest. These situations may occur while at work or while traveling in a plane, train, bus or automobile. Unfortunately, when a person wants to rest in these situations there is seldom a bed or appropriate area where the person can lie down. Furthermore, many people cannot rest comfortably while sitting in a chair because the head and neck must be properly supported to facilitate a resting state.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable device that is a personal support for a person such that they can rest comfortably. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.